1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages including two kinds of pads to which different kinds of external terminals are connected, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trend in the recent electronics industry is to manufacture a semiconductor device economically which is small, light, speedy, highly reliable, and highly efficient. One of the techniques which can manufacture the recently innovated semiconductor devices are semiconductor packaging techniques.
A recent application device of an integrated circuit requires a number of I/O pins, but a number of I/O pins causes many problems with relation to a conventional wire bonding package. A wire bonding package needs a number of pads to be formed around a semiconductor substrate. As the number of I/O pins increases, there is a limitation of a minimum bond pitch that occurs by a limited size of a substrate. Solder bump arrays have been developed to increase a capacity of I/O pins.
As a need to increase the number of I/O pins continuously increases, the technology needs to combine a solder bump array technique with a wire bonding technique so as to provide a high capacity of I/O pins. However, some characteristics of materials used in each of the techniques are unfavorable to work with. Materials suitable for use as solder bumps have poor characteristics of mechanical adhesion. Thus, a material like copper, for example, is a good soldering material but is not well selected for the use of a wire bonding. One reason is that copper easily forms an oxide layer that provides a bad bonding characteristic. Aluminum is also suitable for wire bonding. However, with aluminum, an oxide layer is formed on the entire surface thereof and the oxide must certainly be removed to get a strong soldering combination. However, corrosive agents for removing the oxide layer are very strong, so that aluminum disposed under an oxide layer is also corroded.
Gold is essentially needed for wire bonding. However, gold disposed on a solder bump pad is easily diffused into adjacent copper or adjacent solder and forms not only a void but also forms an undesired intermetallic compound that is vulnerable to an impact. Therefore, a structure of a redistribution pattern applicable to both a formation of a solder bump and wire bonding, and its manufacture may be required to alleviate the problems described above.